


Take Me to the Sky

by wandering_ravens



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Emotional, Fluff, I tried to write something poetic, Love, M/M, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, One Shot, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_ravens/pseuds/wandering_ravens
Summary: Aoi was a Night Wing-- a butterfly humanoid from a faraway land. Yet, he was in love with a human named Uruha. Their only wish is to be together all the time. Yet, visits between these two were scarce. Night Wings couldn't visit the Earth dimension very often.(my attempt at a fluffy one shot)
Relationships: Aoi/Uruha (the GazettE)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Take Me to the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> My goal with this one-shot was to try to write something beautiful and poetic. 
> 
> I always have really beautiful scenes in my mind's eye when I meditate. Yet, I never know if I can truly bring them into reality.

Aoi stood on the rooftop of the tall structure, his head held high. He took a drag of his e-cigarette, breathing in a calming vapour, and watching as the exhaled cloud slowly dissipated into nothingness. The ground beneath him was solid concrete. It held him firmly, never letting go-- a trusted friend, indeed. A comfortable sense of security accompanied him, along with a tender summer breeze. It tickled his skin, and flowed through his slick raven hair like a gentle comb. The air was thick with dewey dampness, it smelled almost like rainfall. 

But it hadn't rained. In fact, the night sky was clear as a diamond. The full Moon could be seen from miles away. It shone almost as brightly as the Tokyo skyline. 

Aoi’s dark eyes could never leave the skyline. It was a sight that always left him breathless. This city was apparently an uninteresting caterpillar at day. Yet, at night, it transformed into a soulful butterfly. Bright lights lit up the land, and lifted Aoi up-- so high up-- that he himself felt like he could fly. 

In fact, he could. Especially once Aoi finally saw a familiar, beloved man. The one he was looking for. His name was _Uruha_. Said man yelled from a nearby rooftop, at the top of his lungs, 

"Aoi!" He was calling him, waving at him to come by, and jumping with what could only be absolute joy. 

The beautiful voice, although loud, caressed Aoi’s ears like a hushed piece of silk. It sent wonderful shivers down his spine. It made his chest flutter, and break its way through the cocoon that normally surrounded his heart. Aoi took one last inhale of his e-cigarette, and blew it towards Uruha. As if the vapour would grow arms and reach him. As if to hug him, warmly.

The raven-haired backed away as far from the edge of the rooftop as he could. He took a deep breath of the hot summer night air, and then ran. He sprinted as fast as he could, towards the edge. Once he had reached his last step, he bent his knees, and leaped over the edge of the building. He wasn't afraid. No, far from it. Rather, his chilled skin tingled with excitement. He opened his arms out, welcoming the dive into the city. 

To keep Aoi from falling to his death, a pair of butterfly wings erupted from his back. They were gigantic, and majestic, like a finback whale deep in the ocean. Their blue colour actually glowed in the night. The contrasted shade of black made them appear as vibrant as ever. If you saw these wings with your own eyes, you would surely be frozen in spot with pure, unbridled awe. 

There was once a time in Aoi’s life, in which he wished the sky was full of bubbles, instead of stars. He could hide into the bubbles, and then vanish from the world completely. But not anymore. Now, his focus was on something else entirely-- his human lover, Uruha. That handsome, kind, and _irresistible_ soul. With hazel eyes that when you looked into them, they’d send you to a foreign, yet stunning dimension. Aoi loved Uruha so much. These feelings of love only grew as he approached the rooftop on which the human was standing. 

The landing was swift, yet smooth. Aoi’s butterfly wings created gusts of wind, which prompted strands of Uruha’s long caramel hair to flow beautifully. The moment Aoi’s feet touched the surface of the building, Uruha ran straight towards him. He jumped right into Aoi’s arms, letting out a wheeze of happiness. The raven-haired caught him firmly into a hug, spinning him around with a happy chuckle. 

“I’ve missed you, Aoi!” Uruha’s voice cracked from emotional overload. Once again, it shook Aoi's entire body in the best way possible. 

“I’ve missed you too, my dearest, loveliest human!” 

Aoi stopped spinning his lover, and then set him down. This gave him enough time to be able to notice that Uruha’s eyes were stained with coloured tears. He gasped. Colourful tears were the truest tears of all-- they came from the deepest depths of a person’s soul. 

Aoi held his hand up to Uruha’s face, caressing it gently, and admiring the smoothness of the skin. He wiped the tears away with his thumbs, “Why are you crying such rare tears?”

Uruha sniffled. He placed his hands onto Aoi’s hips, and pulled him closer, “My heart is impatient, my Love. Not being to see you until a Full Moon is pure torture. It has taken a toll so big on me, I can’t help but cry from the soul. How much longer is it until I can grow beautiful wings like yours?” Although he was crying, he was also smiling. It was a sad, weak smile...but a smile indeed. 

Aoi’s butterfly wings retracted back into his body. He gazed into Uruha’s hopeful eyes with a sudden, heavy gloominess. Telling the truth to such an optimistic face was a difficult task, but he knew he had to do it. Uruha could handle it. He was strong-- he always was, and always will be.

“I haven’t found the necklace to turn you into a Night Wing yet.” He grabbed Uruha’s hands, and then placed them onto his chest. “Keep your faith in me, Uruha. I will find it soon; I promise you, with all my might!’” 

Day by day, Aoi would search the land of Night Wings for the one piece of jewelry that could turn the human into one of them. When worn, the piece of silver would emit a blue glow, which would expand, cover the wearer’s body, and then morph into a pair of butterfly wings. Uruha spent countless moments wondering what his wings would look like. Would they be caramel-coloured like his hair? Or perhaps, they would take on his absolute favourite purple hue. He hoped that soon, he would be able to tell. 

“The night is still young, and the Moon shines brightly. Let’s make the best of it, my dear!” The amount of love Aoi had for Uruha was almost blinding. He’d never let a moment with the human go to waste. Tonight was one of the best moments of his life. Every night with Uruha counted towards his best memories.

Uruha wheezed, looking as if he was about to explode from the romantic tension alone. His gaze was so intense, it could quiet even the loudest bell.

Immediately, he leaned in towards Aoi, and pressed his lips against the others. Their lips danced perfectly together. It was as if they were made for each other. The kiss was sweet and soft, with gentle caressing, as if not to shatter one another. With a distant romance such as theirs, it was too easy to become fragile. 

With cheeks a champagne rose, the couple broke apart. Aoi brushed a few strands of Uruha’s hair out of his face, “Are you still feeling okay, my glass rose?” he asked.

Uruha nodded his head, and smiled. His knees suddenly felt so weak, “Take me to the sky.”

With that, the couple kissed again, but this time more passionately. As they did so, they stumbled towards the rooftop elevator. With a blind click of a button, the shiny metal doors of the elevator opened. It was vacant, as if expecting them. 

They would not dare let go of each other, as they entered that elevator. Even as it was going down, to Uruha’s apartment, they would not even dare. This Full Moon night was special. One of the only times Aoi could appear in the human world. To Uruha, letting go of the raven-haired man was equivalent to letting go of his own life. He just _wouldn’t_ do it. 

Once they reached Uruha’s apartment, they immediately toppled onto the soft mattress of Uruha's bed. Clothes were thrown everywhere-- literally, everywhere-- even landing on the ceiling fan. Aoi began by planting kisses on Uruha’s neck. This caused the human to giggle, as he was sensitive on his neck. He didn’t stop kissing that spot, knowing very well that it was so ticklish. 

“Aoi!” Uruha whined. And when Aoi didn’t stop, he grabbed a nearby pillow, and hit the back of his head with it. 

It was Aoi’s turn to laugh, after he pulled away, “Sorry. I just couldn’t resist the sweet sound of your laughter~” 

Uruha covered his eyes in embarrassment. “You’re so cheesy, stop!” 

“What? It’s true! Your laughter is like music to my-”   
He hit him with a pillow again, “YoU CheeSeBALL!” he was so happy, he could barely speak with proper word CaPitALization anymore. 

Aoi let out a last chuckle at the stupid situation, “Okay, okay! Fine then, I’ll do something else” 

Uruha shook his head, “No, nothing extra! Just take me!” He raised his hand, and gently ran his knuckle down Aoi’s cheek, “Please, just do it. I need you...I need all of you!” He looked so desperate, as if this was a matter of life or death. And perhaps it was. The nights without Aoi were extremely lonely ones. They got worse overtime-- the _more_ they fell in love-- and now, they were _painful_ nights. They tore him apart, and made him feel dead on the inside. That was how strong their love had become. It was magical. Yet painful. He should have never fallen in love with a Night Wing. Still, he was not regretful that he did. It proved to be the best thing that had ever happened to Uruha. 

They made love that night. Sweet, pure love. Aoi was on top, yet Uruha was matching his movements with his own hips, too. All while covering his mouth-- he felt overwhelmed in the best possible way. This action, while not intending to, muffled his moans. 

“Do you feel good?” Aoi asked, unsure if Uruha’s languorous movements were of pain or pleasure. 

Uruha nodded, and so Aoi gently took his hand away from his mouth, “Then, I want to hear your pleasure” 

His cheeks were flushed, and so were Uruha’s. They were both panting, yet staring lovingly into each other’s eyes. 

Uruha seemed to accept Aoi’s request, placing his hand on Aoi’s back instead. He continued to let out short moans and cries, with every thrust. His eyes closed; it was beginning to feel more and more like he was in Heaven. To be this close to each other, after being apart for so long, was the best thing in the world. 

“I love you” Uruha cried, feeling in a frenzy. His brain was unable to comprehend anything other than the amazing feelings he was experiencing. Love, pleasure, and bliss.

“I love you _most_ ” He planted kisses on Uruha’s collarbone.

“Shut up!” 

They loved each other equally. 

Once they both found their release, it was the most satisfying thing. To long for each other for such an extended amount of time, and to _finally_ be reunited, both physically and soulfully. But they weren’t done with each other. Oh, no, definitely not! They’d spend the entire night together. They’d be together as long as they possibly could. Until the Moon vanished in plain sight!

With clothes back on their bodies, the couple soared the night away. Uruha on Aoi’s back, while the divine, blue butterfly wings were out and flying. The wind felt so nice on their skin. The sky looked magical; the stars looked like the brightest of sparkles. And once again, when they looked down, the mesmerizing Tokyo skyline could be seen. From this perspective, it looked more like a world full of majestic monuments. Wherever they land, they were definitely going to share a vape, and appreciate the view. Together, this time!

Feeling completely overjoyed, Uruha began to hum a tune-- a tune that only they knew. It was a song that they created together. Time and time again, they’d sing the words together. Aoi was quick to join in, humming harmoniously with Uruha’s lovely voice. 

They could live like this forever. They were so, very happy to be together again.

\----

“Alright class! For the icebreaker challenge, I want you each to share your biggest dream." Back in the real world, without any Full moon, Uruha was already nearly falling asleep in his new college class. His usual daily life was so boring, he didn't know how he even dealt with it all. 

The icebreaker question truly sparked his interest, though. Uruha was a bit of a dreamer. He had many dreams, but only _one_ stood out like no other. 

Everyone tiredly took their turns sharing their dreams-- climbing Mt. Everest, completing the biggest marathon, writing an publishing a book-- but none of them were quite as strange as Uruha’s. 

When it was Uruha’s turn, he simply said, “I want to become a butterfly”. 

Everyone looked so confused. Scratching their heads, or narrowing their eyes at him. Meanwhile, Uruha was smiling on the inside. Nobody understood him, but that didn’t matter. Because deep down, he knew that he had the best of all the dreams. And that one day, it would finally come true. 

He couldn’t wait for that day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Um, I really hope you enjoyed this short read! If you did, please let me know!
> 
> I'm not the most confident or best writer, but still. I wanted to be able to write something that can take the reader somewhere beautiful.
> 
> Love y'all!


End file.
